


when you try to move your sleeping boyfriend but he's too heavy

by asmileyoucouldbottle



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this was my most popular fic on tumblr so I guess yall really like nodrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmileyoucouldbottle/pseuds/asmileyoucouldbottle
Summary: Title sums it up. (I'm uncreative with titles sorry jfklds)
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	when you try to move your sleeping boyfriend but he's too heavy

Adrian?“ Nova knocked on the door to his bedroom. Hugh and Simon had told her he’d been down here. Yet the door remained resolutely shut, no noise from within.

Biting her lip, she opened the door a crack.

No Adrian.

Huffing, she turned. The art studio. She thought, turning down the hall. When she pushed open the door to the studio, she was struck by the white of the walls. Not long ago, those walls had been covered in greenery, a tropical rainforest.

But it was all gone.

"Must’ve happened when he gave his powers up to get rid of Phobia.” She thought. With comprehension came a twinge of sadness. She placed a hand on the walls that had brought her dream to life, and that had sheltered her in her day of sleep.

Well, and Adrian.

Whom she spotted passed out on the floor. Surrounded by open paint cans and in a weird lump. He looked like he had been moments from starting a new project when sleep had taken over. Nova didn’t really know how that worked- but she did know that he was going to pull his neck if it was kept in that position much longer. And the fumes were going to make him sick. Nova sighed and shook her head.

Walking over to Adrian, she assessed the situation. “Check one, cover the paint cans.” She did. “Now, move him to a better spot, like his bed.”

Nova leaned over and plucked Adrian’s glasses of his face, where they’d been squishing his cheeks. His mouth has hanging, slightly open, and she smiled in amusement when she saw a bit of drool coming out of the corner.

“Focus.” She grabbed his arm, and started to pull.

He didn’t budge.

Growling, Nova tried again. Wrapping both hands around Adrian’s forearm, she dug in her heels and yanked.

His body gave a halfhearted flop in her direction.

Nova groaned. “Come on.” She stepped in front of him, and thought of a new tactic. Ignoring the intoxicating scent of his aftershave, she wrapped her arms around his center and lifted up. His torso lifted for a few seconds, before her arms gave out. With a grunt, she dropped him back down. He gave an almost nonexistent off, which Nova didn’t notice.

His cheek twitched, and Nova felt a prick of guilt for disturbing him. This clearly isn’t working. She stepped back. An idea hit her. If she could not bring Adrian to his bed, she would bring the bed to Adrian.

Running into his room, she grabbed the comforter and balanced a bunch of pillows precariously on top of it. They all smelled of him. She started to smile, but scolded herself for being ridiculous.

Pillows obscuring her view, she fumbled her way back to the studio. Nudging open the door, she dropped the bedding in a pile next to Adrian. She got on her knees, and started to tuck the blankets around him. When he had what was basically a little nest around him, Nova was satisfied. She gently grasped Adrian’s head and lifted it onto a prepared pillow. When Nova was sure he was comfortable, she took a moment to look at his face.

But unlike most sleeping faces, it didn’t look soft and relaxed. On the contrary, his lips seemed pinched.

Then Adrian started laughing.

Nova reeled back. “Adrian!” She exclaimed. “You were faking?” Nova’s cheeks burned hot as she recalled the embarrassment of her failed attempts at bringing him to his room.

He was still laughing, although his eyes were closed. “You’re adorable.” He managed to get out.

Nova pursed her lips. Then, he gripped her arm and pulled her down.

She yelped, landing with her head on Adrian’s chest and the rest of her body cushioned by blankets.

Adrian’s arm wrapped around her tenderly, and she relaxed into the embrace. Her ear was directly over his heart, and it’s steady drumming resonated through her.

“I’m still mad at you.” She murmured.

Adrian smiled. “I thought we agreed on no more lying.” He teased, his voice sleepy.

She poked his side. “Fine. You’re heavy. That’s not a lie.”

He snorted, but it died off into what seemed almost like a snore. Nova rolled her eyes, but there was no true annoyance behind the gesture.

Her heartbeat synchronized with Adrian’s. His warm breath washed over her ear, and his arms were sure and strong as they held her. Sure, strong, and protective.

She tilted her head up and pressed her lips to Adrian’s jaw. He dropped his head to nuzzle the top of hers. With a smile a sigh, she focused on their heartbeats.

A lull, and a sound that meant safety, and home.


End file.
